worldofdirlanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaine Raizel Minozza
Like the other Unaging Ones, Shaine was born on Arithonia and therefore over 300 years old. Shaine founded the Magi guild and school shortly after the arival to Dirlan, where she is still the the head of the guild as well as the main teacher. Biography 'Arithonia' Shaine was born on Arithonia in 5 B.W. She learned architecture and design as well as swordsmanship from her father and took over then family business at his passing. She did not begin down the path of the Arcane till it was found out that her sister's stepson-to-be was demon possessed. She learned what she could from King Mattias before they went to the Nether to try to save the boy. This was the beginning of the end of Arithonia. She fought hard and taught all she could. She found love before the end, and she could not have been happier. 'The Rebirth' During the sleep caused by the spell to bring them to the new world, each Arithonian was given a choice; to make a sacrifice to become unaging. Shaine knew that the sacrifice required of her was her new found love, Ratlan. She decided that she rather live out her life, however short that may be, and be with him, than live forever without him. She also knew he could sacrifice her for his unaging, but he did something she would never have guessed. He sacrificed himself for her. She knew when she woke and he was not there beside her. Because of his sacrifice, Shaine, now an Unaging One has a deep connection with the planet. This connection took her from fledgling mage to a great Magi, capable of doing great acts of magic with relative ease. They begin construction on a city right away, one that was hastily thrown together with immediate needs of shelter coming first. During the initial construction phase, Shaine thinks she has become ill, but after a talk with her sister, it is decided that she is carrying Ratlan’s child. It was then decided that Shaine would then move in with Keiran and Kali so she would not be alone, and the sisters could raise their children together. As the children get older, Shaine realizes there is a need for a place of arcane instruction. There are a handful of people that show a talent for it, and Shaine believes that teaching them would benefit the world as a whole. After Whiteacre was established, work on what would become The Magi Guild began. Shaine built across the river from town so that it was close, yet separate. She discovered the ruins of a tower not far from where she was building. In the ruins were the schematics of the tower it once was, along with shelves and shelves of arcane tomes in which were spells that no one had ever seen before. In 10 AoD, Shaine officially opened the doors for all who wanted to learn. As the school grew into the guild, Shaine had the tower rebuilt as a place for the more advanced magi to live and study the newly found tomes. 'The Adjustment' When a massive stronghold is discovered deep underground and unsealed, a great many beasts were released into the world. Fearing this day, Shaine and the magi guild put barriers around Whiteacre and Thornbridge, to keep the monsters out and the people safe. Then, when the NAAS was searching in the south, they found a castle that is sealed by arcane magiks that Shaine nor anyone in the guild can make heads or tails of. Shaine vowed to keep looking for answers as she studies the tomes that were found in the ruins of the tower. Shaine always knew those she loves, those from Arithonia, would eventually leave this world. When three children appear in Whiteacre beckoning hers and Keiran’s presence, she knew it was the beginning of the end. Griff had come down with a fever that won just days after they arrived. Ghera followed him within the week. Thus began a dark time for Shaine. It was hard for her, to watch everyone go. She had not wanted this, had not wanted this great power and responsibility. She would have rather lived and died a mortal but it was not meant to be. It was then that Shaine started to close her heart to the mortals. Not to say she was mean or spiteful, but she never let any of them get too close so that when they passed, she would not be hurt again. 'The Growth' Once Shaine and the other magi resume their studies of the tomes found in the ruins, they find evidence that the Nether and an outer world called the End exist. While some people are eager to explore these worlds, Shaine is hesitant. She fears something like what happened to Aizeth or worse, the monsters that Griff told of would break through to this world. Just to be safe, she begins teaching all magi how to fight, either by sword or bow, and how to use their magic to help them. Shaine and the magi stay neutral as tensions rise to a point of a split and Samwell leaves Whiteacre permanently. Everything seemed to settle back down after the split. Shaine, keeping with the guild being open for all people, has a mage go to Lazurran to help as needed, as well as placing a teleporter to and from the guild. Then in 280 AoD, Whiteacre is attacked by a group of rogue pirates who somehow got past Shaine’s barrier. The raid last nearly three weeks, and even with all the magi fighting, the city cannot be saved. Shaine opens the guild for refugees to stay while the rebuilding takes place. It is discovered that a mage that Shaine ousted from the guild was the one behind the attack. And while he escaped, Shaine promises to be his downfall. With the rebuilding of Whiteacre complete, the magi then become available to once again start studying the castle and the island that it rests on. And while Shaine once again tries to break it open, she is unsuccessful. She promises to watch for it in her studies, but she has little time for them as is, with the teaching and the guild and all. Personality & Description Shaine is still the passionate and compassionate person she was on Arithonia, with a touch of darkness. While she still strives to see the good in everyone, she is no longer surprised when there is none to be found in some people. She holds people at an arm’s length, as to not get hurt when they leave the world. She is still not afraid to speak her mind, but she does so with a grace and tact born of years of experience. At five feet and nine inches, she is tall and slender; not rail straight though as she has curves in all the right places. Her complexion is pale, not pasty. Being a red head, she does not tan, nor does she have the standard freckles. Her red hair is a dark, deep red that is like a curtain that flows to her knees. Her bangs part at the top and curve around her face, stopping at her chin. Her face is a heart, not too fat and not too thin. Over the years, she has learned how to put up a mask to hide her inner most thoughts from the world, but her eyes were windows to her soul. If you want to truly know what she is thinking or feeling, all you have to do is learn the language of her eyes. They are a deep, dark brown that draws you in to drown if you are not careful. On days where her mood is less than pleasant, it is said her eyes appear to be black. She is never one to fuss with make-up. Normally just a hint of a berry or wine colored stain on her full lips. If there is something more formal she is known to add a smidge of shadow to highlight her eyes. She wears no rouge; the only blush that graces her face is a natural one. Her clothes tend to be deep, royal blues along with blacks or charcoals. She is also never seen without three pieces of jewelry; her mother’s sapphire engagement ring on her right ring finger, her sapphire wing necklace from her son, and a pair of deep red rose stud earrings from her sister. She is never seen without her sword on her hip, she even wears it while teaching. Relations Keiran Fenyx Grey Keiran is Shaine’s sister in every way, but by blood, being raised by Shaine’s father and aunt. The two help each other out and rarely disagree. Their biggest argument to date has been over allowing Samwell and company entrance to the nether, and the rift that occurred is still there, threatening to tear them apart if acknowledged. Samwell Lazurran While most people will tell you that Shaine and Samwell are close, no one can say for sure the exact nature of their relationship. Most speculate that there is more than friendship between the two, but no one has seen evidence to the fact. Belongings 'Her Father's Sword' On Arithonia, the sword Shiane used was her father’s. It protected her and served her well. It now rests on display in her office. 'Ratlan's Bow' Ratlan’s bow was found laying beside Shaine when they awoke on Dirlan. Being one of his prized possessions, it was all Shaine had that was Ratlan’s. She has placed it on display in her office to always remember him and his sacrifice. 'Her Sword' Once Shaine decided to retire her father’s sword, she needed a new one. She commissioned Griff to make a unique sword for her, one that would protect her for many years to come. She still always carries it on her hip to this day even though she really does not need it. Out of Character Stuffs Venturing a guess, I would have to say I am the oldest one of the community, at the start of it anyway. I am married to a wonderful, if not slightly annoying at times, man and we have two wonderful children, even if they occasionally make me want to rip all my hair out. I currently work part time at my local McDonald’s. I am looking to go back to school for small business so I can open my own jewelry shop selling what I design. Category:Magi Guild Category:World Leader Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Unaging Ones Category:Characters Category:World Leaders